


Out of my hands

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for a human was something from fiction, and was the ultimate betrayal for a ghoul. But there was just something about Hideyoshi Nagachika, that attracted Ayato Kirishima. Maybe it was his looks, his intelligence, or perhaps that kind, angelic personality that was too good for this world. </p><p> </p><p>–</p><p>A morning in the life of Hide and Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of my hands

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon request originally, decided to post it here.

There were many things Ayato loved about Hide.

Aside from his personality, his intuition, his intelligence, and just everything about him, Ayato as of recent, adored the way he looked while he was sleeping. Calm and peaceful, he was angel compared to Ayato in his slumber. Messy blond hair casually covering his face, a soft rested expression, quiet yet uneven breaths...he was just too beautiful.  
  
It was a wonder, how someone of his caliber even existed. It was even more thought provking that he ended up with Ayato.

That morning the sun decided to peek into bedroom, causing Hide to stir. Ayato, who rested inches away from him, sighed at the very thought that he'd be waking up. However, there was something about the intruding sunlight that really illuminated Hide's features...and even if Ayato wasn't quite a morning person, the illumination made everything better.

 _Fuck it..._ He thought. _He's gonna wake up soon....might as well...._

“Hide... _Hide...”_ Ayato scooted towards him. “It's morning...”

After a few more movements, their bodies underneath the sheets, were now pressing against each other. Hide's eyes were still closed, yet fluttering underneath the lids, prompting Ayato to inch his head forward and rub his lips over Hide's eye. “Wake up.” Ayato escalated his volume, as he still caressed Hide's soft face. It took all of two minutes for the blond to stir, and finally open his warm honey eyes while Ayato continued to kiss him.

“Go…good morning Ayato…” Hide softly nudged his partner away right before shifting positions to get out of the sunlight.

“Good morning, what was that for?” Ayato had rather forcefully grabbed Hide’s hand. He brought the blonde’s finger tips to his own lips and held them there for a few seconds as Hide moved.

“You’re not tired?” Hide mumbled.

“Nope. In fact, I’m a little restless.” Ayato propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at a still slightly dazed Hide. He chuckled a bit before using his free hand to remove the blanket from over the blonde’s body. Hide shivered a bit as the cool air made contact with his semi exposed skin. That morning he wore shorts and a T-shirt. His clothes clung to his body due to the sweat accumulation that had taken place the night before. It was safe to say that the couple almost had a “moment” but at that time, when they were at the height of their passion, Hide informed Ayato that he was too exhausted. After that announcement, he crawled from under Ayato and moved to the other side of the bed.

Ayato had supposed Hide was simply tired, but now, looking back that morning, it was evident that Hide was holding back. What for? Well it didn’t take rocket science to know that Hide still had feelings for Kaneki…

Kaneki, who had run off with Touka, leaving Hide behind.

 _Those bastards._ Ayato’s calm demeanor that morning began to change slightly. _If only I got my hands on fucking Kaneki…Hide wouldn’t be hurt…_ His soft features began to contort until there was a nasty scowl on his face.

“What’s up?”  Hide’s voice sounded, pulling Ayato back into current reality. “You look angry.”

“Nothing.” Ayato shifted positions so that he was now siting up. With his back leaned against the bed board, his gaze remained fixated on Hide.

“Liar.” Hide mumbled sitting up with him. “You know I can tell when you’re lying…”

Ayato crossed his arms rather angrily, and structured his all too familiar stubborn expression. While his nose was scrunched, his lips had twisted into a pouty, almost angry frown. His eyes were now closed, as if he was focusing on something that only brought him anguish.

From his position, next to Ayato, Hide simply laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Ayato cracked one eye open.

“You look so cute when you’re like that.” Hide admitted, giggling slightly. “Like a kid_”

“I’m not a kid,” Ayato’s voice was a bit more threatening and aggressive than it needed to be. He had moved in such a way where he was actually facing Hide. The blonde looked taken back. “And I’m sure as hell not cute!” He stopped suddenly, as he finally observed the distressed look on Hide’s face. The blond wasn’t exactly frowning, but he retained that hopeless smile that he mustered whenever he was faced with severely uncomfortable situations.

This instance, being one of them.

“Sorry….” He passed his hurt off with a laugh. “I don’t know how many times you’ve told me not to tease you like that…” With a fake smile he looked away. “I should get ready for work…”

“Hide.”  Ayato felt like an idiot.

His short fuse, his remarks, his personality, needed to be kept at bay around Hide. He knew that Hide was already bottling up a lot inside, and yelling at him for a simple mistake wouldn’t fix his persona. Plus, Ayato didn’t want to, in any way, shape or form, remind Hide of Kaneki. Nor did he want to make him remember then pain he went through when Kaneki broke his heart.

It wasn’t as if Ayato and Hide even knew each other back then, _but_ as their relationship built…the scars of a shattered heart, and tarnished friendship began to show. Hide was still picking himself back up, and gluing the pieces back together, and yelling at him, would make things go even slower.

“It’s fine Ayato, I should’ve_”

Ayato, rather aggressively, took hold of Hide’s chin and pulled him into a thirsty kiss. Not breaking the kiss, he brought Hide into his lap and held him close. Hands ran under Hide’s shirt, into his pants, and over his soft, alluring skin. Hide whimpered slightly at the light touches but for the most part, held himself together.

Ayato could feel Hide’s body heat through his own boxers and T-shirt. He felt Hide attempt to control his urges, but it was obvious he was failing at it, badly. Hide bucked his waist against Ayato, as if attempting to eradicate all traces of arousal or tension, but he was giving the opposite implication. Ayato’s lips broke from Hide’s lips and trailed softly against his neck, causing the blond to gasp. One hand, remained straddled across Hide’s waist while the other tugged at the bottom of his shorts.

 He was prepared to pull them off, he was prepared to have Hide underneath him, screaming his name, begging for mercy, he was prepared to make him feel better than Kaneki ever had.

But even he knew his limits, and he knew Hide _had_ limits. If he was holding back the night before, chances were, he still had negative feelings towards sex that morning as well, so Ayato simply pulled him into a hug.

The two remained in that loving position until Hide slid down, so that his head was resting in Ayato’s lap.

Ayato, smiling, bent down and softly pressed his lips upon Hide’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Hide…I just…you can call me cute…it’s fine. I don’t mind really.” _I just don’t want you to call me a “kid”, because you know, I am a kid, but I’m lying about my age to keep this relationship going. You’re a sensible person and would be pretty taken back if you figured out a fourteen year old was trying to get into your shorts…_

Ayato felt as guilty as hell, and Hide could see his expression change.

“Don’t feel guilty…about yelling.” Hide chuckled. “It’s fine.” He gazed into Ayato’s eyes. “I…I love y_”

“I love you first.” Ayato corrected. He’d be damned if Hide beat him to it.

“I love you second then.” Hide smiled, nervously. “That doesn’t make sense!”

“It does!” Ayato laughed, kissing Hide yet again on the lips.

A stray hand made way to Ayato’s cheek, as the kiss lingered for a few more seconds. Both boys, when they departed their lips smiled at each other. Ayato sat up, not breaking his gaze, and began to run his hands through Hide’s hair.

“I think I’m gonna leave Tokyo one of these days.” Ayato muttered.

Hide actually looked nervous. “When...? Are you going by yourself_”

“I’m not leaving you Hide. Rabbits die when they get lonely, you know that…” Ayato grinned. “You’re my rabbit, and I’m taking you _everywhere,_ with me. You’re coming with me…we’re leaving this shit hole. You and I, soon. Forget about work, forget about school.”

“How are we going to make a living then? If I don’t have any money?” Hide crossed his arms and smirked. “Mr. Ghoul, I’m pretty sure you aren’t getting a job_”

“First of all, I’ll take care of that.” Ayato sneered. “And, I’m pretty sure a few organizations would _love_ to hire the Black Rabbit to do their dirty work for them.”

Hide frowned. “Like a mercenary? So you’ll make money by killing innocent people_”

“Not innocent people. Corrupted humans, ghouls…whatever.” He continued to stroke Hide’s hair. “I did it before I joined Aogiri, the pay was good….so let’s say, maybe next month…” He crossed his arms and smiled. “You and me, living on the country side, big house, nice clothes for you of course, good meals…for you…” He bent back down and rubbed his lips over Hide’s closed eye lids.

“I won’t be home all the time, but we’ll be together…will that make you happy?”

Hide chuckled. “Yeah…yeah, it would.”

“Then let’s do it. Let’s run away. Today, we don’t have to wait.”

“Ayato…” Hide mumbled. “Let’s wait, okay? Let me finish college, let me get my degree, then I swear we can leave.” He pulled Ayato close to him, and ran his fingers through the ghoul’s thick, purple locks.

“I promise we can leave…I want to leave…this town is bad for us…so let’s leave together. Just not now.” Hide frowned. “Three more years…okay?”

“That’s a long time.” Ayato’s frown followed. “And you know I’m impatient.”

“But you’ll wait for me, won’t you?”

“Of course.”


End file.
